Moments Like This
by adoringlou
Summary: It didn't take long for Louis to realize where his heart was- with Harry. Larry.


I turned the door knob slowly, my hand shook hard and I had no idea why. It was dark out and the light from my loft that I shared with Harry hurt my eyes. I mumbled something unintelligent under my breath as I went in. I dropped the keys on the kitchen counter and sighed, rubbing my eyes with my hands harshly.

"Lou?" I heard someone say. I turned around and found Harry standing there looking restless. I smiled slightly at him.

"Haz, go to sleep. You look tired," I said as I walked over to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't know where you were and… why are you wet?" he said as he studied my wet clothes carefully. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Eleanor."

Harry quirked an eyebrow up and put on his questioning face.

"We broke up and she got upset. She threw a bucket of water at me," I laughed hollowly and turned my eyes downcast. I felt embarrassed really because part of me loved Eleanor and I wished things wouldn't have ended this way. But they did, and I hate it. I dared myself to look at Harry while biting my lower lip. He looked worried and that made my heart drop.

"You did? I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's okay really," I said, shrugging it off.

"Why did you? You know, break things off?"

I took a deep breath. Why did I? I was the one who told her things couldn't work. But why did I? It was rather obvious actually; I was in love with someone else. You know that feeling when you love someone but you're in love with someone else. Yup, that's me. I felt truly heartbroken when I told her. Her face looked devastated but I couldn't help but feel this way. I tried to stop this feeling but it didn't work.

"I, well it's rather complicated. I love her, yes, but I'm in love with someone else," I simply stated. Harry's eyes deeply bore into mine as I saw something change in his. Did I see hope maybe?

"Oh."

I shifted my weight on my feet, feeling anxious for some reason. Harry closed the space between us and gave my one of his hugs. I smiled fondly at the boy and wrapped my arms around him slowly. Resting my head on his shoulder, I sighed. Harry's hugs were the best. No other person in the whole universe has better hugs than him.

"Thank you Hazza, and I'm sorry if I'm getting you wet" I whispered.

I closed my eyes swiftly and breathed in the scent of Harry. He smelled a bit like Cinnamon, but to me, he smelled like home. He was my shelter and fortress. He was my best friend. I felt Harry nod next to me and then he pulled away. I sighed, not really wanting this moment to be over.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

I nodded and smiled a sad smile.

"Who is that other person you're in love with?" He asked, his eyes looking down at his feet.

I felt as if my heart was caught in my throat, it also beat loudly and rapidly that I was sure Harry could hear it. I knew he was most likely going to ask this but a part of me wished he wouldn't. I can't lie to him. He's my Hazza. I felt as if the whole room was spinning. I gripped the kitchen counter for support as water dripped down my clothes when I did.

"You don't have to tell me," he said, I could see sadness cover his face and I frowned. My hand took his chin and I raised his head so his eyes would meet my. My heart skipped a beat when they did. He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. A shade of green that made my heart ache. My other hand made its way to Harry's hand and I linked my fingers with his. He looked shocked and I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. My heart melted.

"I'm in love with you Harry," I said, my voice suddenly sounded breathless. My heart ached for the anticipation of what the other boy with the green eyes was going to say. Suddenly, I felt regret. What if he hates me? What am I going to do then? I can't live without him. He's my best friend, my other and better half.

A pair of full pink lips clashed with mine out of the blue. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed this moment, a shock of electricity ran through my veins as my heart jumped out of joy. My hand that rested at his chin made its way to cup his cheek gingerly. Our lips moved swiftly as if they were meant to be together. How I've been wanting this to happened, but I never had the courage to tell him. None of that mattered right now because Harry was kissing me and everything was perfect.

Harry pulled back, a dazed and flushed look in his face. I grinned and then I realized my eyes were watery. Was I seriously crying right now? Harry smiled at me as he squeezed my hand.

"I love you Louis."

A single tear dropped down my cheek as I pulled Harry back into a kiss. His words sounded through my head. He loved me and I loved him. The kiss began to get more heated and passionate. I put all my feelings into it, hoping that Harry would receive them. I felt Harry's hand pull away from mine and felt it on my waist. I used my free hand to hold him steady by the back of his neck. His began to play with the hem of my shirt and the next thing I felt was Harry's warm hand on my cold skin. I shivered slightly at the feeling.

The kiss was getting more and more fervent by the second. My hand went down and was placed on his side. His tongue asked for permission to explore and I granted it, a slight moan living my lips as I felt Harry sub lazy circles on my side. He then pulled down on the shirt and I immediately knew he wanted it off. I pulled my lips away, only to see Harry's face covered with sheer happiness and love. My heart warmed and gave a painful yet wonderful ache. He pulled my shirt over my head swiftly and I did the same to his.

The next few moments found Harry and I simply staring at each other. Either admiring each other's toned chests or giving each other heart eyes. It was odd because I've seen Harry completely naked before ,but tonight seemed more intimate. My eyes flickered from his flushed chest to his eyes before I pulled him in for another wet kiss. Harry pulled our bodies together, skin and skin pressed against each other. I could feel Harry's warmth radiating from his skin, creating goose bumps on my skin. His hands ran and explored my chest-from moving to the side up to my small of my back. I simply moaned into his lips as my hands were intertwined with his soft curls.

Harry's feet began moving and I almost fell at the sudden action. I pulled back, looking at Harry questioningly. He took my hand and led me into his room. My heart stammered into my chest as I knew what was coming. There wasn't any other explanation for what was happening.

I reattached my lips to his and he walked me over to his bed while our lips moved together perfectly. The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards completely. I caught Harry's lips turning into a smirk and I felt my face flush warm as he did so. Harry's hands reached for my jeans and he began undoing the button and pulling the zipper down in a haze as I remained sprawled on the bed. I felt myself harden beneath me and Harry seemed to notice. He simply pulled me into another quick yet heated kiss and pulled my clothing down along with my underwear. I blushed as I remained there, completely open for Harry to see.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered and I noticed his eyes twinkle in delight as he said it. I bit my lip and before I could reply, Harry's lips were crashing into mine once again. My hands began to fumble with his jeans as well and in a few seconds, Harry was naked before me. My breath was caught into my throat as I stared at him. My eyes hungrily took Harry's body in and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I leaned in to kiss him again but Harry pulled back as I whined, wanting his lips with mine forever. I felt his hot breath against my ear and I shivered with joy.

"I want you, Louis," he whispered, a slight growl sounding. I bit my lip as a lustful feeling suffused me completely from head to toe.

"You c-can do whatever you w-want with me," I said, well, more like stuttered. The feeling inside my chest began to grow more into want. Want for the other. To feel his skin against mine and his hands running throughout my body. I wanted to feel his pink full lips against mine and feel the friction down below. Harry's hands were on either side of my head to hold himself steady when suddenly a wicked grin appeared at my face. I lifted my leg up, slowly, and created friction against Harry's already hard. His eyes immediately went wide and he put his head down on my neck while moaning loud and long.

Then I started to feel his lips against my neck, I sighed contently and threw my head back. I could feel the wetness of his lips and the way he sucked on my soft skin. I knew there was going to be a bruise later on- but I didn't care. He began going lower and soon he was biting at my chest. He straddled my hips and one of his hands was at my nipple. He rubbed his finger against the sensitive bud, making me gasp with delight. My hands went up and pulled at the soft curls as a moan escaped my lips.

"H-Harry," I managed to say feeling breathless.

The other's lips began going lower and lower and soon they were sucking on the soft skin at my hips. I soon felt myself harden even more and I whined, bucking my hips up to meet Harry. He groaned and it was ultimately the hottest noise I've ever heard in my entire life. The way his hot breath ghostly wandered over the spot next to my hard-on made me bite my lip as I resisted the urge to moan.

I heard Harry hum contently below me.

"I love the noises that come out of you," he whispered causing me to thrust my hips forward slightly.

What happened next was something I'll never forget. Harry's lips went on to my head and he swirled his tongue around it skillfully. I groaned and closed my eyes completely shut. My hands intertwined themselves with Harry's hair and pushed him down slightly. Harry's hand curled around my base and he began pumping on me. I soon found myself lost in the bodily pleasure that Harry caused.

Moments passed with the same fashion, Harry's teasingly mouth on me and his hands keeping a fast pace on the base. I moaned and cursed under my breath, feeling the shocks of pleasure throughout my body. Then a single finger made its way down below me and circled around my entrance. I gasped and moaned long.

"Harry, please." I begged.

A finger entered me and I gripped Harry's hair. Soon, a second one followed and I began to buckle my lips forward into Harry's mouth.

"Harry, _please_," I whined again, hoping Harry would understand what I meant. He stopped his pumping, removed his fingers, and pulled away. His eyes were wide but filled with lust.

"Are you…Are you sure?" He asked, moving himself upwards to meet my lips into a soft kiss.

"Yes Harry, I want you and only you," I said, my eyes staring right into Harry's. He pulled me in to a passionate kiss and I felt my heart jumped into my chest. It was right. Me and Harry, it was right.

It was moments like this that made life worthwhile. That made me keep fighting even if bad things arise in my life because Harry was it. He was my everything and I wanted him. I wanted to be intimate with him, to pour my feelings out tonight. Because I don't care what will happen tomorrow. I don't care what everyone will think about us. It was tonight that mattered. It was Harry.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
